Afbeeldingen
by CrimsonSparksFly
Summary: Netherlands...Meski kau sudah tiada, entah bagaimana bayang-bayangmu masih ada...menghantui. Birthday fic for Zoroutecchi. Disclaimers inside. Netherlands x Indonesia x Japan. One-shot.


A/N: Y-yoroshiku! O.O saya newbie di fandom hetalia! Karenanya maaf kalau ada yg ga beres yah (_ _) baik itu referensi maupun materi yg tersaji dalam cerita. Kalau agak membingungkan itu karena sebenarnya alur fic ini maju mundur; lebih kearah fragmen ingatan Indie-nama Indonesia sebelum merdeka yg saya adaptasi dari doujin hetalia "Maaf" oleh dinosaurusgede di deviantart. Time-nya diantara waktu Belanda meninggalkan Indonesia tergantikan oleh Jepang.

Fic ini adalah kado ulang tahun dari saya buat Zoroutecchi yang sebenarnya suda saya serahkan tepat di hari ultahnya xD sebenarnya saya keberatan mempublishnya karena masih newbie tapi ia memaksa~ jadi lah fic abal ini di publish. Di akhir cerita ada potongan liriknya taylor swift yg haunted. Bagus banget loh lagunya! #ngek sebenarnya lebih cocok lagu itu daripada yg tercantum di fic tapi iseng aja pengen naroh potongan liriknya disitu, sesuai keadaan Indie yang terhantui sosok Nethere O3O

saran saya sih sebelum membaca fic ini unduh dulu lagu Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy (ya, ini adalah songfic) supaya bisa menghayati OwO tapi yah karena newbie dan baru kali ini nulis genre hurt/comfort…

Saya rasa cukup bacotnya OwO terima kasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca, yaaa

Author: CrimsonSparksFly  
>Title: Afbeeldingen<br>Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
>Rated: T<br>Pairing: Netherlands x Indonesia  
>Summary:<br>Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, Indonesia OC I adapted from dinosaurusgede's characterization excluded. Songs are Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy, and Spanish Lullaby (Spanish-translated from the origin) lyrics are Soluna's properties.

*Afbeeldingen: Bayang-bayang; imajinasi

.

.

.

.

.

.  
><strong>Afbeeldingen<strong>

Indie mengepakkan kelopak mata pelan. Bola mata gelapnya menerawang. Surai hitam kelam bertebaran di permukaan kasur. Bunga kamboja di selipan helai rambutnya meluncur jatuh. Ia menghirup aroma samarnya putus asa. Membawa kembali kenangan terlarang di dasar alam bawah sadar, wanginya menyesakkan dada.

**Your fingertips across my skin****  
><strong>**The palm trees swaying in the wind**

Samar ia merasakan sentuhan lembut angin menerpa. Di hadapannya pemandangan hijau yang merupakan bagian dari dirinya terbentang. Entah mengapa, deretan pohon palm melambai-lambai karena angin menjadi pemenang dalam penilaian Indie meski hijaunya bukan lagi hijau cerah. Langit tropis tak bertiang menggelantung diatas kepalanya bukanlah lagi sebiru laut pesisir pantai pasir putih. Matahari bahkan menolak untuk menampakkan diri. Semuanya tampak begitu muram. Terselimuti nuansa vintage biru. Atau blauw, seperti kata orang itu. Di saat seperti ini, orang itu akan muncul entah darimana, mengejutkan dirinya dengan merengkuh bahu Indie erat-erat. Kemudian seolah menyadari tremor kecil mengalir dari ujung jemarinya menuju sekujur tubuh gadis Asia tersebut, bibir tipis miliknya segera mengklaim area leher Indie. Ia tahu hanya dirinya yang bisa mengontrol gadis ini. Indie bisa merasakannya; keposesifan. Diluar kendalinya ia pun mulai gemetar, menyerah kepada sensasi asing yang mendera indra. Bulu romanya meremang. Bibirnya harus bertahan dari membiarkan desahan inaudibel melarikan diri. Siksa batin.

Apakah dia memang tidak tersentuh?

"Indie..."

Apakah wangi tubuhnya selalu semerbak seperti ini?

"_Ja_..."

Mengapa gesekan ujung jemarinya begitu memabukkan...?

"_Ben je nu achtervolgd?_"  
>"<em>Apa kau sudah terhantui olehku sekarang?"<em>

Pantaskah ia menyiksa diri sendiri dengan bayang-bayang semu lelaki itu?

"_U bent nu van mij._"  
><em>"Kau adalah milikku sekarang."<em>

Khususnya disaat ia sudah jatuh ke tangan orang lain?

"_Anata wa ima watashi no monodesu._"  
><em>"Kau adalah milikku sekarang."<em>

Indie tersentak. Ia menoleh, mendapati Nihon-san memandanginya di sisinya.

"A...ah..."

Bayang-bayangnya selalu menghantui Indie...

Bagaimana bisa orang itu membuat dirinya menjadi begini halusinatif?

_Je bent van mij...van mij...  
>Kau milikku…milikku…<em>

Netherlands...

Meski kau sudah tiada, entah bagaimana bayang-bayangmu masih ada...menghantui. Mengawasi.

Bagian yang paling Indie benci adalah betapa nyata keberadaanmu disaat kau sudah pergi...

Bukankah ini menunjukkan betapa besarnya pengaruhmu terhadap Indie?

Dan mengetahui ini, kau masih saja meninggalkan dirinya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Itu yang ia yakinkan dirinya setiap hari kala mana petang menunjukkan diri menutup hari.

Indie ingin percaya...

Hati kecilnya ingin percaya...

Bahwa kau tidak pernah eksis dan menginvasi kepulauannya.

Bahwa kau hanya mimpi buruk yang memakan waktu terlalu lama untuk berakhir.

Negara yang memaksakan kolonisasi karena desakan keadaan...'Kompeni' yang perlahan menumbuhkan kebencian di hati Indie.

Kau hanyalah sekeping imajinasi kelam yang menancap di dasar benaknya bak serpihan kayu patah.

Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, kau tidak bisa dicabut keluar. Di sisi lain, alasan untuk tidak mencabutmu adalah demi mencegah luka yang lebih dalam lagi dari pecahan-pecahan baru yang sudah berada di lapisan daging.

Indie terjebak di fase reversal yang itu-itu saja.

**Images**  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Jauh membekas dibawah alam sadar Indie memori beberapa waktu silam terus terngiang, seolah menolak berhenti menguras emosi gadis itu; kegelapan yang mengonsumsinya sampai puncak akal sehatnya terpojok tak berdaya.

Tak ada yang berbeda. Kamar tidur yang sama. Sosokmu yang sama. Aroma asap pipa cerutumu memadati ruangan. Membuai pelan jemarimu diatas permukaan kulit Indie, sambil pelan terdengar suara nyanyianmu yang tidak pernah kau perdengarkan kecuali padanya mempercepat proses menidurkan di atas peraduan. Bahasanya asing, tapi Indie tahu itu adalah lagu pengantar tidur.

"_Y nunca voy a abandonar lo que compartimos...para que apreciar cada momento que estás cerca..._"  
>"<em>Dan aku tak akan membuang semua yang pernah kita bagi bersama…karena aku akan menyimpan dalam hati tiap-tiap saat kau berada dekat…<em>"

Satu-satunya pengingat lagu itu tidak bernada sendu sebagaimana Netherlands melantunkannya hanyalah kesedihan di wajahnya. Begitu sedih...namun begitu manis...

**You sang me Spanish lullabies****  
><strong>**The sweetest sadness in your eyes****  
><strong>**Clever trick**

Kenapa?

Indie bersikeras terjaga. Rasa kagetnya membantunya untuk itu. Ia mengucek perlahan kelopak mata yang mulai terasa berat. Pertanyaan sudah berada di pangkal lidahnya, menuntut akan kesempatan rilis.

"Indie..."

Sang gadis berkulit sawo matang seketika mengurungkan niat. Ia menunggu tuannya-atau lebih tepatnya 'calon mantan' tuannya melengkapi fragmen dari kalimatnya.

Juntaian sutra segelap malam dihirup hidung yang haus akibat pendambaan tak berujung, aroma eksotis melambung bersama angan-angan pupus. Indie tetap bungkam. Apapun itu, cepatlah muntahkan...pintanya dalam hati.

Kalau kau hendak bersumpah serapah, luapkanlah sekarang selagi kau bisa. Karena esok hari...

...

Karena mungkin esok hari kau akan mendapati Indie tak lagi dalam genggaman tangan kotormu.

Netherlands mendesah pelan, tidak menyadari konflik yang mendera batin gadis di dekapannya. Kalaupun ia merasakannya, segelintir pun ia tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "_Ik hou van je geur_."

"_Aku suka harum-mu._"

Mata coklat Indie sontak membuka hingga batas maksimal. Bibirnya tersegel rapat, tidak sama seperti sebelumnya, yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang dan seterusnya hanyalah terus diam. Rasa kantuk dari sebelum-sebelumnya lenyap entah kemana. Kali ini keraguan Indie terkonfirmasi. Pria yang memenjarakannya di dekapannya itu tidak menyadari ia masih dalam keadaan terjaga. ...benarkah?

"_Eres canción de cuna española..._" sambung Netherlands tiba-tiba. "_Y voy a estar usted es canción de cuna española..._" tanpa nada, bibir Netherlands meluncurkan vokal silabel yang melekat di otaknya penuh tekanan dan penghayatan. Ia menuturkannya seolah melafalkan mantra. Mantra dalam bahasa yang Indie tidak pahami, bahasa yang Netherlands terang-terangan benci.

"_You are my Spanish Lullaby…and I'll be your Spanish Lullaby…_"

Itukah alasan kau menyanyikan pengantar tidur yang berbeda dari biasanya?

Agar Indie tidak perlu mengetahui suratan kandungan tiap kalimat?

Apakah Belgium adikmu yang merupakan kolonisasi Spanyol yang mengajarkanmu berbahasa yang paling kau tidak sukai itu dengan begitu fasihnya?

Kau memanfaatkan sekali lagi kenaifan gadis kesayanganmu ini...nilai untukmu, Netherlands-tapi peduli setan, siapa yang menghitung?

Oh ayolah, atas dasar apa kau memasang tampang yang menyedihkan itu?

**I never want to see you unhappy**

Siapa sangka mata zamrud hijau yang sampai beberapa waktu lalu misterius itu bisa memperlihatkan kesedihan palsu bak aktor pro memerankan karakter antagonis berpindah pihak di tengah proses jalan cerita?

**I thought you'd want the same for me****  
><strong>  
>Tipuanmu terlampau pandai Indie nyaris tertipu dibuatnya.<p>

**Goodbye, my almost lover****  
><strong>**Goodbye, my hopeless dream****  
><strong>**I'm trying not to think about you****  
><strong>**Can't you just let me be?****  
><strong>  
>Kau dan gadis itu tahu tidak ada harapan tersisa disaat usaha reunit ditolak salah satu pihak.<p>

Tidak apa-apa, Nihon akan menyembuhkan luka-luka yang kau buat.

Indie seharusnya belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah kalau semua calon 'kekasih'-nya pasti menyeretnya ke kebahagiaan semu.

**So long, my luckless romance****  
><strong>**My back is turned on you****  
><strong>**I should've known you'd bring me heartache****  
><strong>  
>Semuanya pasti begitu.<p>

**Almost lovers always do****  
><strong>  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Hari itu langit bergemuruh. Putih abu-abu merupakan warna kombinasi dominan langit. Hawa lembab merambah seluruh permukaan pulau rempah-rempah. Tak henti pemukim berlalu lalang mendongak memastikan estimasi batas waktu tumpahnya air mata ke tanah bumi pertiwi. Dada mereka berkecamuk memimik kondisi langit. Meski demikian jalan yang mereka berdua lalui beriringan ini terasa begitu penuh oleh jubelan manusia. Ancaman basah kuyup tidak terlalu memancing mereka untuk terburu-buru mencari tempat berteduh hari ini tampaknya.

Dan kali ini semua orang tahu mengapa.

Gyut.

Bahu Indie bergidik. Wajahnya nampak dipenuhi ketakutan familiar. Kepala dengan surai hitam kepunyaannya menoleh ke sosok berkepala pirang kecoklatan. Matanya terus menatap telapak tangan kecilnya yang gemetar di dalam kepalan tangan besar Netherlands.

"Indie..." keluar nama Indie dari bibir dengan asap mengepul Netherlands. Nada penuh kepemilikannya masih terdengar bersamaan jatuhnya tetes hujan pertama.

Mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya Indie mencoba tidak terdengar takut. Mata coklat gelapnya menyipit keras kepala. "_Ja_."

Kecewa menyelimuti Indie ketika Netherlands tidak menggubris nada oposif darinya dan justru menambah tekanan. "Baiknya kita berteduh."

"Hmm." gumam Indie mengiyakan.

**We walked along a crowded street****  
><strong>  
>Mata hijau Netherlands menyapu bersih sekitarnya, mencari tempat yang menurutnya cukup pantas digunakan untuk berteduh. Beda dengan Indie yang mengaduh kaget setiap tetes hujan berhasil mengintrusi pelupuk matanya dan menjinjit-jinjit susah payah mengimbangi tinggi para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang sunyi. Berjalan tanpa harus tergencet kesana kemari saja sudah susah, apalagi mencari tempat peneduh. Dalam hati ia mengeluh kesal sekaligus bertanya-tanya mengapa Netherlands bersikeras membawanya melalui jalan penuh sesak ini. Kemudian ia terdiam. Karena sebenarnya jawabannya sudah jelas tertulis di wajah setiap orang tak dikenal yang berjalan di hadapannya.<p>

Netherlands meremas pelan tangan Indie. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Masihkah kau menginginkan pernikahan dengan Kiku?"

Pupil Indie melebar. Segala pemikiran rasionalnya terputus tak tersisa.

Langkah Indie terhenti mengikuti langkah tuannya. Mereka menyerupai titik diameter yang konstan di tengah pusaran manusia. Gadis itu memandangi Netherlands terhenyak.

...apa?

Netherlands mengambil beberapa langkah dari Indie, membawa telapak tangan mungil kecoklatan terbakar matahari bersamanya. Decit sepatu boots diatas genangan air dangkal terdengar. Kali ini, mata mereka bertemu pandang intens.

Pelan suara rendah Netherlands menyusupi telinga Indie, membuat dadanya berdesir. Rasa pusing akibat hujan yang membasahi kepalanya tidak membantu keadaan Indie sama sekali.

"_Je weet wel, wat een schoonheid jij bent_?"  
>"<em>Tahukah kau betapa cantiknya dirimu?<em>"

"!"

Tubuh Indie menegang. Aura yang terpancar di depannya membuatnya takut. Ia tahu atmosfir ini...

"Indie..." Netherlands mengambil jeda. "..._Ik wil onze laatste momenten koesteren zolang het duurt_."  
>"<em>Aku ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhir kita selagi masih bisa.<em>"

Eh?

"_L...laatste momenten...?_"  
>"<em>S…saat-saat terakhir…?<em>"

You took my hand and danced with me

Indie terpekik kaget setelah mendapati dirinya terhempas di dekapan Netherlands-sosok ayah, mentor, sekaligus opressor baginya selama 300 tahun lebih hidupnya. Ia selalu mengagumi ketegasan personifikasi negara penolak inkuisisi negara persemakmuran Spanyol di hadapannya. Indie selalu merasa aman manakala Netherlands memeluknya erat seolah tidak mau lepas. Ia yakin Netherlands ada karena sebagaimana ia katakan; negara lain mengincar dirinya. Tidak ada pelindung selain ia. Tidak ada...

**Images****  
><strong>  
>Mencium kening Indie, Netherlands berbisik, membuat friksi antara bibirnya dan permukaan kulit Indie. "<em>Dans mee met mij.<em>"

"_Berdansalah denganku._"

Belum selesai otaknya memproses perkataan Netherlands, Indie harus menerima kenyataan batang tangan besar lelaki itu menguasai gerakan tubuhnya. Satu tangan melingkar kuat di pinggang kecilnya berfungsi sebagai penahan kalau-kalau Indie berniat untuk menolak permintaan sepihak Netherlands, sementara tangan lainnya menyilangi jemari Indie di udara. Perlahan mereka berdua bergerak seirama di tengah permainan musik sendu hujan deras. Mungkin kedengarannya tidak seindah dentingan piano atau gitar, tapi ada sesuatu yang menyayat hati Indie dari cara Netherlands menuntun langkah kakinya mengikuti arahan darinya. Atau bagaimana lelaki itu membuatnya berotasi semu dengan jemari menyilang mereka sebagai poros. Indie terpekik kaget dibuatnya. Tapi itu belum seberapa...

"_Heb je ooit gekust in de regen als dit voordien?_"  
>"<em>Apa kau pernah dicium dibawah hujan?<em>"

"Eh..."

"_Wilt u weten hoe het voelt?_"  
>"<em>Apa kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya?<em>"

...dibanding rasa kaget membakar akibat setruman aliran listrik bertegangan rendah yang mengalir dari kolisi bibir mereka.

**And when you left you kissed my lips****  
><strong>  
>Indie segera memejamkan matanya, alisnya berkedut dalam rengkuhan keraguan. Ia merasakan permukaan kasar sarung tangan Netherlands menggerayangi tubuhnya. Jemarinya mengepal gemetar di samping tubuhnya. Keberanian lelaki itu mencium Indie di tengah jalan seperti ini adalah hal yang tidak patut. Walau sudah tidak ada pejalan kaki selain mereka di tengah guyur hujan, Indie masih merasa malu karena sensasi sensual yang seharusnya dirasakan di tempat dimana resiko tertangkap mata orang lain bisa dihindari...justru malah seolah dipertontonkan ke mata langit. Ya, mata langit; satu-satunya saksi pergantian adegan dansa menjadi adegan romansa mereka. Netherlands suka mendominasi Indie...lelaki itu berkali-kali menyatakannya terus terang. Ia akan menjadi satu-satunya saksi mata yang menyaksikan sosok terbalut oleh hanya cahaya rembulan Indie di malam hari...dan pemberi tanda kekuasaannya...di tempat-tempat tabu.<p>

Apakah Indie akan membiarkan lelaki itu mendapatkan yang diinginkannya lagi tanpa perlawanan?

Mereka berdua tahu ciuman ini seharusnya berakhir di detik Indie mendorong lemah dada Netherlands. Mereka tahu persis ini adalah kali terakhir.

Indie benci betapa lemah dan mudah dirinya dikuasai sentuhan-sentuhan terlarang Netherlands.

Saat Netherlands melepaskan bibir Indie sejenak berbisik pelan ia di telinganya, membuat bulu tengkuk sang gadis Asia berdiri. "Aku tidak akan bisa...melupakan saat-saat berdua denganmu seperti ini..."

**You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no****  
><strong>  
>"...hentikan."<p>

Kedua orang itu terengah-engah di sudut jalan. Terutama Indie. Ia bersyukur ia masih bisa mengawal dirinya dari melakukan lebih jauh. Kain batik kebaya yang melekat di tubuhnya terasa begitu lengket karena hujan yang tak berhenti membasahi bumi. Bau pengap memenuhi indra penciumannya menyadarkan Indie akan sudut gang tempat Netherlands menggiringnya. Satu, dua kancing kebaya putih kesayangannya hampir putus akibat episode kecil barusan. Netherlands bersikap impulsif seperti biasa. Tak terhitung sudah berapa baju Indie yang dirusak olehnya. Semua karena nafsu.

Dada bidang Netherlands dirasakan ujung telapak tangan Indie bergerak naik turun eratis. Sekilas permukaan kulit lelaki itu tersentuh jemarinya; di selingan kain baju formalnya yang separuh terbuka. Temperatur tubuh pria itu bertambah seiring mengganasnya serangan-serangan ke tubuh Indie. Jika gadis berambut hitam obsidian tidak mendorong dadanya entah sejauh mana hal ini mengarah. Satu nilai plus baginya-yang biasanya pasrah menerima ministrasi Netherlands.

"...maaf, pak Netherlands." tutur Indie lirih hampir-hampir tidak terdengar tertelan deras hujan, kepala menunduk. Sedikit gemetaran ia mengulum bibir. "Bukan begini seharusnya..."

"Indie..." mulai Netherlands hendak mengenggam tangan gadis di depannya yang terpojok oleh dinding kalau saja ia tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mata emerald hijau kepunyaannya mengkilat sekilas sebelum ekspresinya mengeras. Dengan satu hentakan, tangan besinya berhasil mencengkram sejumput surai yang tumbuh di dahi Indie.

Buk!

"Aaaaah!" jerit Indie melengking. Kepalanya terhantam dinding batu di belakangnya, belum garukan kuku tumpul Netherlands yang pastinya akan meninggalkan bekas luka di kulit kepala. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka akan mendapatkan reaksi sedemikian rupa. Indie berjengit dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya sambil mencakar-cakar kepal tangan pemegang kunci kebebasan dari rasa sakit yang menarik rambut kebanggaan. Kini ia tidak tahu lagi harus merasakan kaget, benci atau ketakutan. Sejujurnya menerima siksaan Netherlands ia sudah lelah.

"_Waarom huil je?_" hardik Netherlands geram. Garis tipis bening di kedua pipi Indie tampak sebagai pemicunya. Mengapa, tidak ada yang tahu. "_Zeg het!_"

"_Mengapa kau menangis?_"  
>"<em>Katakan!<em>"

"Ugh...!" Indie mengerang kesakitan saat rambutnya dihentakkan sekali lagi. Ingin ia tetap bungkam demi menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak takut, namun rasa sakit fisik yang ia derita sudah melampaui batas kesabarannya. Dan dari tatapan tajamnya Indie mengerti benar jawaban apa yang harus ia lontarkan.

"_Nee...je hebt het verkeerd...!_"  
>"<em>Tidak…kau salah paham!<em>"

Netherlands terkesiap. "_Je begrijpt me verkeerd!_" bentak Indie. Gadis itu menggelinjang liar guna melepaskan diri dari cengkraman besi Netherlands namun sia-sia. "Aku menangis bukan karena sedih kita akan berpisah-justru sebaliknya!"

"_Wat..._" Netherlands melonggarkan kerapatan jemarinya. Tapi ekspresi keras di wajahnya semakin menelan nyali Indie. "Kau berbohong." ucapnya dingin. _"__Ik zie het__door jouw ogen._"  
>"<em>Aku bisa melihatnya dari sorot matamu.<em>"

"K-kau salah!" elak Indie. Rasa nyeri mengaliri kulit kepalanya mulai berkurang tergantikan pusing hebat. Tapi ia belum selesai-jauh dari selesai. "_Ik huil omdat ik ben blij dat!_"  
>"<em>Aku menangis karena aku senang!<em>"

**I never want to see you unhappy****  
><strong>  
>"<em>Ik ben blij dat we eindelijk gesplitst na al die jaren!<em>"  
>"<em>Aku senang karena setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya kita akan berpisah!<em>"

**I thought you'd want the same for me****  
><strong>  
>Tangan bergemetar Indie melepaskan kepal tangan Netherlands mengetahui tidak akan ada yang berubah meski ia mencakar tangan bersarung itu hingga menembus kulit dan mengalirkan darah. Syaraf kulit kepalanya terasa sakit tak terkira tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Mengumpulkan keberanian terakhir, Indie memasang wajah kebencian berderai air mata yang paling ia bisa. Lelaki itu seharusnya sadar siapa yang bergantung pada belas kasihan siapa disini.<p>

"_Het is__de onafhankelijkheid__of de dood __nu…_" gigi Indie mengerat.  
>"<em>Sekarang hanya ada permasalahan merdeka atau mati…<em>"

"_Gag we, Nederlands._"  
>"<em>Enyah, Belanda.<em>"

**Goodbye, my almost lover****  
><strong>**Goodbye, my hopeless dream****  
><strong>  
>Kobaran api di pantulan mata emerald hijau Netherlands meredup. "Kurcaci berkulit kuning." desisnya dengan Bahasa Indonesia fasih, merujuk pada pemilik katana bermata tajam yang menghunuskan senjata itu tepat diatas pembuluh darah lehernya yang terbungkus kulit ivory. Sang pemilik bermata coklat kelabu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang dingin nan tajam bak katana miliknya, sama basah kuyupnya dengan kedua orang yang ia awasi dari jauh beberapa jam lalu tersebut. "Kau mendengarnya, Oranda."<p>

Indie terbelalak mendapati calon suaminya berdiri tepat di belakang Netherlands. Tapi yang paling menyita perhatiannya adalah benda tajam berkilau di leher Netherlands.

"Pergi dari kehidupan Indie."

**I'm trying not to think about you****  
><strong>**Can't you just let me be?****  
><strong>  
>Rahang Netherlands beradu. Perlahan surai hitam diantara jemarinya melepaskan diri. "<em>Fijn.<em>"  
>"<em>Baik.<em>"

**So long, my luckless romance****  
><strong>**My back is turned on you****  
><strong>  
>"Kapal yang mengangkut pasukanmu siap lepas sauh." imbuh Kiku Honda, personifikasi negara matahari terbit. Tidak ada ekspresi sedikitpun melintasi wajahnya. "Silakan mengangkat kakimu dari sini; dan jauhkan tangan kotormu dari istriku."<p>

"Heh." Netherlands mendengus seraya memandang sinis Indie. Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya kesakitan. Ekspresi yang akan ia rindukan; karena ia akan kembali ke tanah airnya.

"Dengar baik-baik, Indie." kata Netherlands cepat tanpa menanggapi perintah Nihon. Subjek dari kalimat memanggilnya mengangkat wajah menunjukkan perhatian. Yang menyatu dengan kebencian.

"Aku akan kembali."

**I should've known you'd bring me heartache****  
><strong>

"Kau mengenal baik diriku; aku bukan tipe yang menjilat ludahku sendiri."

**Almost lovers always do****  
><strong>  
>Dengan langkah berat Netherlands melangkah pergi, tapi tidak sebelum membakar momento untuk Indie; menambah koleksi konstruksi mimpi buruk di malam hari gadis yang dulu miliknya. Tanpa menyadari sumpah yang terucap berubah menjadi suratan nubuat.<p>

"_Je vindt jezelf op zoek naar mijn bestaan als ik weg ben, Indie._"_  
><em>"_Kau akan mendapati dirimu mencari-cari keberadaanku saat aku tidak ada, Indie._"

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

_'Beschouwen dit als afscheid, mij Indie. __Tenminste tot nu toe.__'  
>'Anggap ini sebagai perpisahan, Indie. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.'<em>

Nafas Indie tercekat. Aroma wangi yang tersebar di atas kasurnya justru menyesakkan dada, membuatnya tersedak mencoba menghirup oksigen lebih banyak lagi.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Wangi kamboja dan tulip menyesaki alveolus paru-paru Indie. Mereka tidak dapat menolak kualitas aroma tersebut. Indie sendiri tidak mampu memilah mana aroma yang ia ingin hirup; miliknya, atau milik orang itu. Di sisi lain, hatinya yang seolah kerasukan bayang-bayang Netherlands membuatnya tidak bisa beranjak. Terombang-ambing obsesi gelapnya, Indie terkulai lemas bak boneka tak bernyawa.

Di hari ia memandangi lautan, hijau kebiruan bentangan air asin maritim mengingatkannya pada bola mata indah itu.

**I cannot go to the ocean****  
><strong>  
>Juga pada malam hari manakala ia berada di jalanan kota, membuang sepi di tengah keramaian. Dingin angin malam membangkitkan kerinduan akan genggaman tangan hangat terbalut sarung tangan segelap malam tak berbintang.<p>

**I cannot drive the streets at night****  
><strong>  
>Puncaknya adalah pagi ini; lagi, Netherlands menghantui benak Indie. Fragmen memori itu terulang; sentuhan, bisikan, sosoknya...<p>

**I cannot wake up in the morning****  
><strong>**Without you on my mind****  
><strong>  
>Air mata mengalir di pipi Indie. Tatapan matanya yang kosong lurus memandang langit-langit tak lagi memiliki pendaran. Ia seharusnya bahagia dengan lepasnya ia dari belenggu Netherlands; tapi karma mengikutinya kemanapun atau apapun yang ia lakukan. Meski dengan pernikahannya yang mengikat pada Kiku Honda...<p>

CTAR!

Indie terlonjak. Pandangan menerawangnya terpaksa terhenti, pupilnya mengecil terfokus. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan mendengar suara kilat. Berkedip beberapa kali, ia mendapati hujan semakin deras dan seluruh ruangan gelap gulita. Ah, mungkinkah kilat menyambar salah satu tiang listrik di sekitar sini?

Bangkit, Indie meringis keperihan. Benar saja. Nostalgia kenangan masa lalunya membuatnya terus berebah diatas kasur dari pagi hingga menjelang malam. Mendengus, Indie mengerjapkan matanya guna mengeringkan air mata. Ia pun berjalan menyusuri kamarnya menuju dapur sambil meraba-raba; dengan misi mencari lilin dan makanan untuk dimakan. Kiku-san belum juga pulang dari perjalanannya; membuat Indie satu-satunya penghuni rumah peninggalan Belanda yang dulu dihuni olehnya dan Netherlands.

...lagi-lagi. Kenapa gampang sekali dirinya teringat?

Ctress!

Indie menyulut sumbu lilin masih dengan perasaan kalut. Semua tentang rumah ini...semua tentang dirinya...begitu kentara terlihat di setiap sudut mata memandang. Mata coklat gelap Indie bergulir ke samping. Diujung ruang tamu ada kursi besar. Setiap tamu datang pasti mengira kepala rumah tangga yang memilikinya.

Kepala rumah tangga...tentu saja.

Menaruh lilin kedalam gelas kecil, Indie pun mendekati meja ulin yang berada di ruang tamu. Sekali lagi suasana masa lalu menariknya semakin dalam ke kegelapan. Ia melihat sosok Netherland duduk diatas singgasana-alias kursi kayu favoritnya, bersikap angkuh sebagaimana orang belanda pada umumnya. Membaca koran harian Nederland Indies sambil satu kakinya dilipat.

Dahi Indie mengerut. Pintu depan terbuka lebar. Aneh. Apa Kiku-san sudah pulang? Ia tidak bisa mengingat kenapa pintu depan ia biarkan terbuka tak dikunci. Apa maling? Ah, kalau iya, Indie pasti mendengar suara pintu dibuka paksa, lagipula tak ada tanda-tanda rumah diacak-acak...apa dia kelupaan? Atau jangan-jangan dirumah ini baru saja terjadi aktifitas paranormal?

Baru saja Indie meletakkan lilin diatas meja, hidungnya menangkap bau. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bau yang familiar ini...

Pupil Indie melebar. Apa imajinasinya sedang mempermainkan dirinya? Bau asap pipa...tidak mung-

Cipak!

"Indie..."

Indie mengangkat pandangannya ke arah pintu. Nafasnya tercekat.

CTAR!

"!"

Netherlands? Indie shock. Tepat disaat petir menyambar menyinari pekarangan luar, sesosok figur berbahu lebar terbalut jas-rambut tulip yang jatuh karena hujan itu...sepasang bola mata hijau yang berkilau sekilas-

"Nethere-oh!"

Prang!

Pupil Indie melebar tiba-tiba, kehilangan sumber cahayanya. Panik, gadis itu memutuskan untuk berlari mengejar siluet yang menghantuinya selama ini-kalau saja ia tidak menginjak pecahan gelas di lantai. "Akh!" Indie menjerit kaget. Ditambah kelicinan lantai membuatnya terdorong ke depan, jatuh berdebum. Pekikan lainnya meluncur dari bibirnya. Tapi keinginan mengejar bayang-bayang di pekarangannya membuatnya keras kepala menahan rasa sakit. "T-tunggu! Ne-"

"Indie?"

Pupil Indie mengecil drastis, membuatnya memejamkan mata. Sumber cahaya tiba-tiba mengejutkan matanya. Listrik sudah menyala lagi.

"_Nani?_"

"Eh..." Indie mengerjap-erjap. Nihon berlari melewati pintu menuju arahnya. Baju putih ala tentara-ataukah jendral?-jepang miliknya basah kuyup. "Indie, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berdarah begini?"

"Ah...K-kiku-san...maksudku, Kiku-danna..." Indie menggeliat dari posisinya di lantai, berusaha melihat pekarangan rumah dimana sosok Netherlands berada. Tidak ada. Indie menguk ludah. "...aku...terjatuh..."

"Kau berdarah...mari kubawa ke kamar."

Indie mengangguk ragu. Sesekali, dari balik bahu Nihon yang menggendongnya ia mencuri pandang keluar rumah. Namun entah bagaimana pemilik sepasang mata hijau yang memandang balik dari kegelapan itu tidak bisa ia temukan. Begitu juga pandangan dingin Nihon yang terlewatkan oleh Indie.

**So you're gone and I'm haunted**

.

.

.

.**  
><strong>

...tidak. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan sosoknya itu.

**And I bet you are just fine****  
><strong>  
>Ia yakin Netherlands sedang menertawakan dirinya yang menyedihkan terhantui oleh sosoknya. Ya, lelaki itu pasti baik saja. Pasti.<p>

Segampang itukah Indie membuat Netherlands memasuki dan melangkah keluar dari hidupnya?

**Did I make it that easy****  
><strong>**To walk right in and out of my life?****  
><strong>  
>"Selesai." tandas Kiku-san setelah membalut kaki Indie. "Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berjalan sementara waktu ini dulu." diakhiri dengan tatapan khawatir. Indie merona dibuatnya. Sejauh ingatannya Netherlands tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya. Kalaupun iya, ia lebih memilih menunjukkannya lewat tindakan. "Te-terima kasih, Kiku-danna..."<p>

"Tidak masalah. Aku mandi dulu ya." ujar Kiku-san sambil membelai rambut Indie lembut. "Akan kubuatkan makan malam." dan sebelum Indie bisa menolak, personifikasi negara jepang itu melesat keluar ruangan. Sepintas tertangkap oleh mata Indie pipi merah Kiku. Kawaii!

Senyum Indie memudar. Maaf, Kiku-san...ucapnya membatin. Padahal ada Kiku-san yang merawatnya dengan baik...tapi dirinya justru tenggelam dalam pikiran tentang Netherlands. Istri macam apa dirinya ini...

Mungkin sudah saatnya Indie mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya. Mantan calon kekasihnya.

**Goodbye, my almost lover****  
><strong>  
>Mimpinya yang tak lagi mempunyai harapan.<p>

**Goodbye, my hopeless dream****  
><strong>  
>Indie merebahkan tubuhnya, menghela nafas pelan. Seharusnya ini sudah dilakukannya sejak dulu.<p>

Srek.

"Eh..." Indie meraba dalam selimut. "Apa ini-"

**I'm trying not to think about you****  
><strong>**Can't you just let me be?****  
><strong>  
>...curang.<p>

Indie menggigit bibirnya yang sudah memerah lebih keras. Air mata menetes diatas pahanya. Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa!

Aroma bunga berwarna merah tua di ujung jemarinya menggoda sukma Indie, menggelitik indra penciuman, merasuki alam pikiran bawah sadar. Ia tidak lupa...

**So long, my luckless romance****  
><strong>**My back is turned on you****  
><strong>  
>"Bodoh..." Indie mengubur wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tangkai bunga. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.<p>

...bagaimana bisa ia lupa bunga ini? Atau kenangan dibaliknya? Alasan dari semua bayang-bayang Netherlands...

"Bodoooh..." Indie merutuki dirinya yang terlambat menyadari jendela kamar tak berteralisnya terbuka. Tentu saja. Diluar, jejak kaki sepatu boots orang dewasa tercetak diatas tanah terguyur hujan. Tidak perlu memastikan-Indie tahu pasti pemilik jejak kaki misterius namun juga sangat familiar tersebut.

...adalah wangi bunga tulip terkutuk ini!

"...Netherlands...bodoh..." rahang Indie bergetar.

**I should've known you'd bring me heartache****  
><strong>  
>Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada Indie?<p>

Apa kau berniat membuatnya jadi gila?

Disaat dirinya masih mendambakan bayangmu?

Oh-kau memang kejam, Oranda...

Dan meski semua ini disadari Indie, ia tetap tidak bisa membencimu...

Berhenti bersembunyi...berhenti menghantui Indie!

Pengecut.

**Almost lovers always do**

_Ze is voor altijd achtervolgd.  
>Dia selamanya terhantui<em>.**  
><strong>

.

.

.

.

.

I know, I know  
>I just know<br>You're not gone  
>You can't be gone, no<p>

A/N: Now all I want is for you to drag your cursor down-that's right, click that reviews button! #maksa


End file.
